rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Arrenda Clans/The Adrasteians
The Adrasteians are a First-Age people situated within the modern-day Goblin Village region. Farmers and warriors, the Adrasteians followed no gods, but did however follow the guidance of an ancestor from another Human realm. Culture The Adrasteians were a very simple, military led populace. Their leader was elected by the male warriors of the society. Women were well accepted, holding vital non-military roles as artisans and land managers. By tradition, the Adrasteians enslaved populace known as Skylos. The Skylos were outsiders, forced to work the fields and do raw, manufacturing work. They worked directly for the state, and were protected from death and maiming. The close bond between a Skyli and an Adrasteian was notable and respected. Females especially, due to the amount of time they spent around eachother. The Adrasteian Warrior was a Hoplite-Class fighter. They began training young, drilled in formation and spear-work. Their helmets were large and bronze, made to make the wearer look a little bit taller. In addition, the use of Bronze plate for protection, eventually replaced with Linothorax, made a handy tool to absorb in the local tribes. Hoplites were often joined by magi, in small numbers. Magi were selected by noting intelligence in their process of being raised. Skyli served the Magi as much as the Elders, searching the world for runes. It was through this that the Skyli had encountered the Draiochta. The Adrasteians had a very harsh economic policy, barring currency within their lands. They fed everyone the same and taught them the same, in a strict military environment. Effects on Modern Culture The Barbute helmet worn by the Renderra today is a version of that worn by the Adrasteians without a crest. The formations and general armour design used by large amounts of troops, even in the household guard owes a lot to the Adrasteian culture. Above all, the vague story of Alcides, an Adrasteian who travelled the world and faced the worst of it worked it's way from the homeworld of the Adrasteians to Gielinor, bringing with them a story of a man believed to be invincible. His namesake armour, Alcides-Class, is used by the Renderra. Their land has since been inhabited by Goblins, as the Adrasteians could not hold it when the God Wars increased in tenacity. They've since pulled out of the ruined Adrasteia and into Draioch, the Draiochta cultural center. In addition, the story of Pythos and armour made from snake-skin has survived a test of time, however the actual armour is considered outdated. Notable Adrasteians *Alcides ho Megas - The best known Adrasteian ancestor, Alcides never set foot on Gielinor. Alcides is claimed to be invincible, unable to feel pain. He was a mighty hero, known as a slayer and a wit-filled warrior. To the Adrasteians, Alcides represented what every warrior should aspire to become. *Adrasteia - A woman who's importance is little-known, her children named the first Adrasteian town, and as a result the name of their people on Gielinor, after her. *Pythos Drakathorax - A Man known for his harsh outer armour, supposedly crafted from the skin of the Gielinorian serpent. In truth, Pythos was wearing a Linothorax made from dragon-hide. *Ambrosios - A Powerful Mage and stronger politician, Ambrosios quelled a slave revolt, and then promoted the concept that after three generations a Skylii was worthy of becoming an Adrasteian, solely to cut back on the number of slaves as the population grew beyond control. *Hektyrios il Arrenda - The man who was the last commander of the Adrasteians, married to Aoife il Arrenda to end the war between the two tribes. Category:Humans Category:Godless Category:Guthixian Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Asgarnia Category:Renderra